


Playing with the big boys

by Black_Waters



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Elijah Kamski, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Sadist Connor, Sex Toys, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Waters/pseuds/Black_Waters
Summary: Instead of asking Connor to shoot Chloe, Elijah asks him to have sex with him. He expects the android to be a poor, blushing virgin.Unfortunately  for him, Connor downloaded Sadism.exe.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Playing with the big boys

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a native english speaker, so it's possible that there's some spelling mistakes. if you find some, please report it to me.

It’s not that Elijah was gay. No, no, far from it actually.  
He enjoyed traditional sex with Chloe every week end, and it left him perfectly satisfied. No, he definitely wasn’t gay; but at the same time, he couldn’t deny it... There was something attractive about Connor. There definitely was something, but he couldn’t tell what; that angelic face perhaps, his cuteness that woke something dark in Elijah, a need to crush that innocent smile right where it stood.  
Currently, the object of his desires was right in front of him, the lieutenant at its side, seeking his help. All the cards were in his hands.

“What about you, Connor?” he asked. “What do you want?”  
“What i want doesn’t matter.”

A predictable answer, but a least the android appeared troubled. 

“Well you might not want anything, but i do” He whispered. “You want me to help you? Come here tonight, 9pm. Alone.”  
“What do you mean by that,you fucking prick?!” roared the lieutenant.  
“Lieutenant, please!”

Connor had to place itself between the lieutenant and Elijah, sensing hostility rising. 

“You don’t know what he means, Connor, you...”  
“Lieutenant, please. Let me handle this.”

The android turned itself toward Elijah once more, determination written on its features.  
“Do you, at least, have valuable information?” it asked.  
“I do.”

The Led cycled yellow, then back to blue.

“I’ll see you tonight.” The android whispered, pushing the lieutenant toward the door.

They exited the place, leaving Elijah with a raging hard on. Sensing his arousal, Chloe went up to him and started to stroke him, but he stopped her right there, choosing to keep his stamina for tonight. He would need it. He definitely would need it.

***

“You don’t really think about going, right?”

Connor didn’t need to breathe, but he sighed nonetheless.

“He might have valuable information, lieutenant.”  
“You know what he meant, when he said see you tonight? If you think you’re just going to be playing Uno or watching TV, you’re fucking mistaken!”  
“I know very well what mr Kamski expects of me, lieutenant. But you shouldn’t worry about me.”  
“How could i not worry about you? You’re my partner! And this fucking Kamski asshole is asking you to...”  
“What i meant, lieutenant, is that you should rather worry about Mr Kamski.”

Hank looked at him suspiciously.

“You... you’re not gonna hurt him, right?”  
“I can’t promise that.”  
“Seriously, Connor! You know how rich that guy is? Touch only one of his hair and he’ll have you hunted down to be deactivated!”  
“Mr Kamski invited me tonigt in order to achieve orgasm. I intend to give him juste that... but i certainly don’t intend to make it easy for him.”

DOWNLOADING SADISM.EXE  
DOWNLOADING COMPLETE

DOWNLOADING BDSM.EXE  
DOWNLOADING COMPLETE

DOWNLOADING SHIBARI.EXE  
DOWNLOADING COMPLETE

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY  
MISSION: WRECK ELIJAH KAMSKI’S ASS

***

Elijah wasn’t horny. Saying that he was horny would mean that it was manageable. No, he wasn’t horny, he was fucking desperate, and the two glasses of whisky that he had just downed certainly didn’t help.  
He reviewed his plans for tonight: first, getting Connor to his “secret” room. A room designed for him and Chloe when they felt adventurous. there was everything he needed in here: toys, ropes, whips... there was no hurting an android, of course. But he liked to pretend, and Chloe was a very good actress.

Once there, he would tie Connor with a rope and watch him melt as he did everything he wanted to the poor thing. Most people didn’t know that android could feel pleasure, but Elijah was not most people. And he knew exactly where to touch them. 

A soft knock on the door of the secret room made him turn around. Chloe was there, Connor following her.

“Elijah, your guest is here.”  
“Thank, Chloe.”

The human motionned for Connor to enter, wich he did, while Chloe retreated behind the door.

“Do you know what this room is for?” the human asked, searching in his drawers for a rope.  
“Oh, i certainly do.”  
“Hum?”

Elijah didn’t expect the arm that came around his throat, suddenly restricting his airflow.  
What the! He thought, trying his hardest to escape. But the arm wasn’t moving, and he could feel himself losing consciousness, until finally darkness claimed him.

***

When he came to his senses, the first thing he registered was being unable to move his arms. They were tighly bound behind his back, so tighly that even his shoulders were stuck. The rope bounding him had parts chaffing againt his bare chest, and a bit gag was forcing his mouth open.

“Finaly awake?” asked the cold voice of Connor. “You sure took your time.”

The human turned around at the best of his current abilities, watching the RK800 sitting lazily on a chair, riding crop in hand. Elijah wasn’t about to disgrace himself speaking with the gag on and asking the android how he could dare to bind his creator, but he certainly wanted to. Connor apparently understood anyway.

“I don’t like that look you’re giving me.” He whispered threateningly. “Look down.”

You wish! Tought the human, rebellion written on his face as he held his head high.

“Last warning. Look down.”

Never.  
Despite his pride, Elijah couldn’t repress a flinch when the android suddenly got up. Catching the human by his bound arms, Connor used his superior strength to pull his victim toward him, sitting on his lap like a small kid.

“You’re a bad boy, Elijah. Bad boys must be punished.”

The android slowly trailed his hand on the human’s bottom, making him shiver. Biting hard on the gag, Elijah vowed not to make a sound, but he wasn’t prepared for the pain of his ass being struck with such force, and a pained gasp escaped him.  
And another, and another, until his pride laid shattered at his feet and he was whining softly in the gag. Connor didn’t care though, didn’t stop for his tears of pain and shame, and continued hitting steadily until the human’s bottom was red as a tomato.  
After ten hits, he seemed to decide it was enough, and started stroking the abused flesh instead.

“There, there. Was that worth it, just to provoke me? I don’t think so. Will you be good now?”

The human didn’t answered. Annoyed, Connor pulled his head back by the hair, earning a surprised and pained gasp from his prey. 

“I said, will you be good?”

A small nod was all he got, but it was enough. Stupid humans, so easily broken. The android let the human slide at his feet, and removed the gag.

“Connor... Connor, listen...”  
“Did i give you permission to talk? Don’t make me gag you again.”

The pretty mouth instantly shut up, earning a grin from Connor. 

“You were the one who asked me to come here. I’m just giving you what you crave.”  
“I’m not...”  
“Don’t talk. I’ve had enough of your words anyways. My boots are dirty from your tears. I can’t go back to the precinct like that. So? What are you waitting for?”

He looked down at Elijah, sadism evident in his eyes.  
Fuck no. I won’t let you degrade me like that, little piece of...

“Not motivated to clean up your mess?” asked the android. “Too bad. Well, i think i’ve just got what you might need to... get ready.”

He reached toward a drawer, picking something that looked suspiciously like a small buttplug.  
Oh, no... no, it was not supposed to turn like that!  
At least, the fucking thing was small. Connor forced the human to bend over the chair, literally offering his ass to him. The android took his sweet time streching the tight hole, using as much lube as necessary, before ramming it home, earning a gasp and a death glare from Elijah. 

“Now... if you know what’s good for you, you’ll be cleaning my boots. Right now.”

Elijah opened his mouth to tell the android to fuck off, but a loud moan was the only thing that left him, as the plug started to slowly vibrate.  
Oh. Oh...  
The human could feel himself getting hard from the fucking thing. It felt good, better than what he had ever experienced, but it just wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He rolled on his back, contracting his muscles around the intruding object, trying desesperately to reach orgasm, but the bastard android had done a very good job by setting it to the lowest speed.  
Elijah was starting to grow mad. Patience had never been one of his qualities anyway... 

“Connor, please...”  
“You know what to do.”

That fucking stupid android! I can’t believe it...  
Well, dignity be damned, Elijah crawled toward his tormentor, putting his tongue to good use. His tears were nearly dried, but Connor wasn’t satisfied before the human had licked absolutely every part of his boots.

“Can i come now?” asked the human, his face red from shame.  
“You can.”

Elijah waited for Connor to stroke him to complexion, but the android didn’t move, watching him with a bad gleam in his eyes.  
Oh, alright. The fucker wants to play it that way...

“Connor, dearest, can you make me come, please?”  
“I don’t think so. Not before you give me what i want.”

God, i hate him. I absolutely hate him.

“What do you want?”  
“You know what i want. Tell me where Jericho is, and i’ll let you come. But not before that.”  
“And if i refuse?” the human asked, purely out of spite.  
“If you refuse, i hope you’re ready to have pictures of your bound behind sent to every tabloid in detroit. I wonder if you’ll still be considered man of the century, when everyone will know how much you enjoy taking it up the ass.”

To show there was no place for debate, the android raised the toy’s speed by a few notch, making the human roll on the floor in ecstasy, but still unable to reach that orgasm that definitely eluded him.  
Connor approached him, putting his foot on the human’s chest.

“Last chance. where is Jericho? I won’t ask again.”  
“C...Chloe has the key. She’ll show you, but please, please, let me...”

The android didn’t let him end his sentence, immediatly raising the speed of the plug. Moans started to come out of the man’s mouth without his consent, until he was nothing but a shivering mess. The orgasm he wanted so much suddenly rushed over him, leaving him unable to think anymore, lying on the floor in a pool of his own cum.

He nearly didn’t register the android untying him and lifting him in his arms, carrying him to the bed. What he did register though, was the soft “i’m sorry” that escaped the robot’s mouth.

“Anytime.” He whispered in response, slowly falling asleep.

Connor’s smile certainly wasn’t that of a machine, as he exited the room.


End file.
